Hurt, Love, Lies, Abuse
by Ryuichi's Girl
Summary: All she wants is to go through her last year of middle school left alone. But her wish doesn't come true, because she has to transfer schools, because her dad's company transfered to Japan. The school she transfers to is Seigaku. This is a OC story


Anime/Manga: Prince of tennis ( I own the OC or OC's that show up in this story)

Genre: Romance

Pairings: Unsure

(Mizore is my OC, that is going to be the main character)

Pairing Catagory:

Fuji/Mizore

Eiji/Mizore

Yukimura/Mizore

Kirihara/Mizore

Bunta/Mizore

Atobe/Mizore

Yuta/Mizore

Kamio/Mizore

Shinji/Mizore

Kappei/Mizore

**- if you have any more pairings that you want me to put up tell me.**

Side pairings:

Ryoma/Sakuno

Ann/Momo

**-any ideas for other pairings or ideas to make these pairings different tell me.**

Summary: She didn't want any attention from anyone. All she wants is to go through her last year of middle school left alone. But her wish doesn't come true, because she has to transfer schools, becasue her dad's company transfered to Japan. The school she transfers to is Seigaku. What happens when she catches the attention of everyone when she walked into the school. How will she cope when she gets a fan club of her own? What happens when she meets the regulars from different shcools when she goes to do street tennis after school, like she usually does.

**Prologue **

I never thought things could go so wrong in my life, that I would wish that I was dead. I never thought life would get this bad. The thing that started it all of was my parents getting a divorce. The newspapers had a heyday with that. The next thing was that both of them trying to get custody of me.

After a couple of months it was decided that I was to be living with my dad. I knew that I should try to make the best of it, but me and my dad weren't always on the best terms. Most of the time we out right ignored one another, or we end up fighting, which usually ends up with me getting a hard slap across the face.

The one thing I didn't expect to happen though, was him getting abusive. Hard to believe isn't it. We started off living in the same house fine, but soon we started to have arguments, and I ended up saying something he didn't like.

It started with just a slap across the face, but after a while it got worse, and worse, until he beat me for any little thing. I could tell he was enjoying it every time he hit me. The cruel smile that split across his face as he hit me gave it away. He took all the frustration he felt that day and takes it out on me.

I knew I couldn't tell anyone, if I did they might think I was looking for attention and was lying, because they could never picture him hurting his family, or my family would look down upon me because I turned in my own flesh and blood.

I just have to endure his behavior for one more year then when I get into high school I can move into one of the school dorms or find a job and get an apartment. All I have to do is stay alive for one year, then I'll be alright, just...one...year... and I'm free.

Even if I keep telling myself this, I can't help but to wonder if something will go wrong and prevent it from happening. I just have to keep telling myself that it will happen, and make sure not to get to close to anyone then it will be fine.

At the new school I'm going to attend, I have to make sure I don't draw any attention to myself. I'm going to make sure that no one will find out my secret.

If they find out, all my plans will be gone. I have to remember the rules I made for myself. That's how I made it this far. I survived two years and I just need to survive one more, that I'm free to do what I want.

I just have to stick to these rules:

_1. Don't talk back or do needless talk with father unless I'm looking to get beat._

2. Don't tell anyone that I'm getting abused or I can get killed

3. Always listen to what father tells me or I get beat or don't get to eat.

4. Leave for school at 6:30 am to avoid father and come home around 8:00 to avoid him.

5. Do not and I repeat do not get close to anyone, much less get a boyfriend.

**And the most important rule.**  
_  
6. Never ever, under any circumstances draw attention to myself._

These are the ruled I have lived by for the last two years. When I usually go to school I practice tennis until students start to arrive, then I head to class and try to stay out of everyone's way. After school I usually head to a street court, preferably one of the ones by a different school.

The reason I don't use the tennis courts at school is because I don't want to draw attention to myself. I know I play tennis really well, I've had people tell me on the street courts, that's why I go to courts near different schools, so they won't be able to find me.

But all this might changed when I transferred schools. My dad's company transferred to japan, and that means we had to move, so we did.

I'm a transfer student to Seigaku, a third year. I hope this school is just like my old schools...clueless on who I am... I don't want them to know who I am... I want to be that student no one wants to be around...the outcast... But I know deep down I just want to yell at everyone and say look at me...or ask someone to be my friend... And I want them to see me for who I am, and not the girl that hides behind a book, who sits in the back of the class. One thing for sure though is that I would never say that out loud... I would never yell even, I can't even talk back to other students that make fun of me.

My name is Mizore Shuueri and this is the sad truth of my life...at least the little life that I have.

**Authors note: I have been getting in to OC's lately and wanted to try one. I hope u like it. This is my first OC and my fist non crossover so be nice. If you have any ideas tell me, i need all i can get.  
**

_**Profile:**_

Name: Mizore Shuueri

Hair color: Blackish blue

Eye color: blue-silver

Height: 5'3 ( goes to about Fuji's chin)

Personality: Smart. Love's tennis, but doesn't let anyone know about it. Secretive. Has a bad temper when mad, but really hard to get mad._**Always wears a smile so no one can see her scars. Doesn't like people touching her. If you get to know her and gain her trust or actually become her friend you learn she loves a lot things, like flower or sketching and photography. She love's sweets like candy, cakes and other desserts. Mizore likes animals like cats, dog, rabbits and such. Her favorite animals are foxes and wolves.**_

(Will be more, but can't think of anymore on top of head.)


End file.
